Atelier Drabbles - Sherlock
by Drypteis
Summary: Recueil de drabbles écrits dans le cadre de l'atelier proposé par le Collectif NoName.
1. 2017-06-11

_Hier, pour la première fois, j'ai participé à un atelier drabble organisé au sein du Collectif NoName (lien sur ma page de présentation). Pour rappel, un drabble consiste à écrire en un temps limité un texte de 100 mots en fonction d'un thème imposé. Je tiens à remercier mes camarades du Collectif qui étaient là et avec qui j'ai passé une excellente soirée !_

* * *

 **Mot : Thé**

Écouter l'eau bouillir. Entendre d'abord le léger frémissement de toute cette masse aqueuse dont la température s'élève rapidement. Voir un léger filet de vapeur s'élever au dessus de la bouilloire. Observer ce filet devenir une colonne hurlante. Saisir le récipient. Remplir une tasse. Regarder la décoloration de l'eau entrant en contact avec le thé. Quel spectacle magique !

Pourtant, Sherlock se laissa aisément arracher à cette contemplation lorsqu'il entendit la porte du 221B claquer, des pas monter l'escalier, et se tint prêt à accueillir son homme. Pour lui, et c'était une certitude, rien ne vaudra jamais la beauté de John.

* * *

 **Mot : Allegro**

Sherlock aimait beaucoup Vivaldi. Et Sherlock aimait passionnément John. Pour lui, leur vie était comme l'Allegro Non Molto : parfois douce et paisible, souvent intense, toujours dévorante. Les jours où John partait ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, et que son absence lui pesait, il jouait ce morceau encore et encore sur son violon, y mettant tout son cœur, toute son âme. Ces mêmes jours, lorsque John rentrait, il s'approchait de lui, saisissait son visage, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser la moindre question, il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais n'était-ce pas le cas ?

* * *

 **Mot : Exotique**

Quand John entendit le réveil ce matin-là, il eut envie d'éteindre la sonnerie et de se rendormir pour retourner sur cette plage de sable fin qui l'accueillait quelques instants plus tôt. Il sentait encore le soleil réchauffer sa peau, le vent le caresser doucement, le bruit des vagues envahir ses oreilles. Pourtant, lorsqu'il entendit quelques notes de violon provenant du salon, il se raisonna : ce lieu exotique, tout paradisiaque qu'il soit, ne vaudrait jamais une journée même grise sans son Sherlock. Alors il se leva, un sourire ensommeillé mais heureux sur les lèvres.

* * *

 **Mot :** **Victorieux**

Sherlock s'ennuyait. Or, il détestait ça. Mais surtout, il détestait s'ennuyer alors que le corps de John était étendu près de lui, offert dans son sommeil. Commet pouvait-il lui infliger une torture aussi infâme ? Il observait ces lèvres rosées entrouvertes, se mouvant imperceptiblement à mesure que l'air pénétrait ou quittait cet antre où la langue de Sherlock adorait se réfugier. Elles étaient un véritable appel à la débauche, inconscientes de l'attention dont elles faisaient l'objet. C'était un crime de résister, aussi céda-t-il à la tentation. Il vint cueillir cette offrande doucement, et s'offrit un sourire victorieux lorsque John gémit contre ses lèvres.


	2. 2017-07-01

_En fouillant dans mes dossiers, je suis tombée sur ces deux drabbles Sherlock écrits au mois de juillet au cours d'une soirée du Collectif, mais que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de publier jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

* * *

 **Mot :** **réflexion**

Plongé en pleine réflexion, John n'entendit pas l'appartement s'ouvrir, quelqu'un monter l'escalier, ouvrir la porte du salon, s'arrêter pour le contempler. Il n'entendit pas non-plus cette même personne qui fit quelques pas pour se positionner derrière son fauteuil. Il n'entendit toujours pas le bruit d'une veste qui se froisse alors que deux mains s'approchaient doucement de son cou, que le corps inconnu se penchait au-dessus de lui et... l'embrassait. Et non, John n'avait pas entendu Sherlock rentrer. Mais il l'entendit rire, puis gémir, puis crier, supplier, tandis qu'il exerçait sur son corps la plus douce des vengeances qui puisse être.

* * *

 **Mot : charmant**

Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, les grenouilles coassaient gaiement. Le château se dressait fièrement au sommet de la plus haute colline du pays. Et dans ce château vivait le plus charmant des princes. Un homme d'une beauté à couper le souffle, grand, svelte, aux boucles brunes qui cascadaient sous sa couronne jusqu'aux épaules, et des yeux d'un bleu glacial à vous ravir le cœur.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, tirant brusquement John de son sommeil, ce dernier ne put qu'exploser de rire. Sherlock, un prince charmant ? Puis il s'étrangla... Si cela faisait de lui sa princesse, pourquoi pas...


End file.
